


Sympathy for the devil || Lucifer / Supernatural fanfiction

by Luciferstempest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferstempest/pseuds/Luciferstempest
Summary: Fangirl falls into the world of supernatural





	Sympathy for the devil || Lucifer / Supernatural fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SatanSpawnedNougat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanSpawnedNougat/gifts).



"What you call sanity, I call an illusion. You don't even know what is possible."

~~~

The soft tapping of the rain could be heard as the sun was beginning to set, an array of colors illuminating the sky shining through the darkening room, the single light coming from a phone illuminating the girl's face as she stared at it, wonder in her eyes as she turned scrolled, from within her blanket burrito, about five seconds from screaming as Lucifer enveloped Michael in a hug, all her Michifer dreams coming true in one sentence.. And the words played over in her head.. You'll always have me, brother.

Cindy suddenly flopped backwards, an act highly uncomfortable in her blanket burrito, but that didn't matter now, what mattered was the fluff running through her veins.

She pressed the back button, coming face to face with the familiar orange and white of the reading application, her eyes squinting slightly at the difference from the black screen she had previously read on... She scrolled through her library, looking for the new slaughter of emotions. 

"Somebody should really write more empty!cas" she muttered to herself as she clicked on another book that grabbed her attention, not even five words in before her attention was broken.

"Cindy." She heard the very familiar voice of her mother call through the closed door. "Time to leave." She heard the footsteps fade from the other side of her door and pouted at the phone screen.

She groaned as she rolled out of the perfectly constructed blanket burrito and pulled on some shoes before she made her way to the kitchen where she found her parents, where it was no surprise to find her dad making himself a cup of coffee first, why can't they call her after he did that.. Every time this happens..

Cindy flopped down in one of the chairs, checking the few notifications that had popped up while she was dying of feels a few moments ago...

~~~

Cindy woke up that night at exactly 00:00, not at she checked the clock to realize that, what she did notice though was the attention seeking golden light emitting from a familiar crack in the middle of the room. It wasn't familiar because it had happened before, before so that she had seen it countless times before in the form of her favorite show.

Another supernatural dream it seemed, they were indeed her favorite kind of dream to have.

A smile crossed her lips as she blinked a few times, abruptly ripping the blankets from her body, she stood up, slowly shuffling towards the light. Its as if she could feel the light pulse but she paid no mind to it, it was o ly a dream after all, whatever happened.. She would wake up safe and sound.

She squinted as she got closer, the light almost too much to handle as she stretched out her hand, just like she had seen Dean do countless times..

Suddenly the world shifted, a coldness beneath her knees as she suddenly found herself below eye level, staring back at a familiar shade of green eyes that looked questioningly down at her. The color seemed to have drained from their surroundings, but that fan fiction green still held her attention, like they always had.


End file.
